In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, it is often necessary to extend a tubular structure from its downhole end after the tubular is in the hole. Generally, this is accomplished by creating a recess in the downhole end of the target tubular in order to hang an additional length of tubing therefrom while maintaining a consistent inside dimension bore throughout the tubing string. Commonly, the creation of such recess requires the use of multiple swaging tools or swaging tools having at least two swaging diameters. Running multiple swages or bi-modal swages complicates the operation and is therefore undesirable.
While recess shoes have been created in the prior art more simply with the use of a single swage, such methods have required that an additional sleeve be placed within the recess. The additional sleeve is not easily removable and requires additional operational parameters to be dealt with in order to reach the ultimate goal of creating a “monobore” system. This then recomplicates connection to tubulars intended to be hung further downhole and therefore is undesirable.
Due to the frequency with which recess shoes are utilized in the hydrocarbon industry, a simpler yet robust method for creating a recess shoe in the downhole environment will be well received by the art.